I Promise
by Harpo2112
Summary: "I love you, Abby, my Abby. I want you to be my wife" He whispers. Her smile softens, as she continues strokes his cheek tenderly. NorryOC Pre-CotB to DMC and AWE ON HIATUS


**SO SORRY ABOUT LACK OF UPDATES. **

**First there was there was the school play, and then I had to focus on school, and then finals :(, and then the writer's block...sighh. **

**Anyways, still having trouble with "I Feel", but decided to post this Norry fic that I've had in my documents for forever. And yes, my Jack fic will start with an "I ". All my OCs are friends and these stories take place during the same period of time and enterwine with each other.**

**So let me know how you guys like this one, and I'll try to work on a chapter 2 as well as a chapter 5 for "I Feel".**

* * *

"I Promise"

There is a dark house in London. It is very tall and very grand. Sitting on its corner, it is partly illuminated by a solitary streetlight, and faces out into the courtyard square. The darkness is nearly overwhelming, engulfing all the windows. It is twilight now, and in this neighborhood, it seems as if the whole world has gone to bed. Except a lone figure in the street.

This particular individual, a young handsome man of twenty years, stands in the street below the dark house. He is dressed simply; in fact the only formal thing about his attire is a clean shirt. His deep brown hair is slightly tousled, and he tries to smooth it back into its queue with his fingers, but to no avail. He has a few pebbles in his hand, and uses them to throw up at a window on the second story.

A young girl of sixteen is fast asleep in her bed. Small, sharp noises cause her to stir slightly, and her dark brows furrow together. After a few moments, she wakes up, puzzled. After realizing where the noises are coming from, what they are, and who is making them, she nimbly hops out of bed with a new surge of energy. She shivers through her nightgown as her bare feet touch the floor. She makes her way to the window, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders.

She opens it and looks out; her hair, as black as the night sky, blows in the evening's cool breeze. Her bright green eyes sparkle with excitement as she scans the street below to look for him. She spots him as he steps out from the shadows and into the light. Her face is lit up by an illuminating smile.

"Just a moment," she whispers, just loud enough for him to hear.

She ducks back into the room, and hurries toward a spot on the floor. She kneels down and removes a loose floorboard, as she has done so many times before. She then removes a bundle of old sheets tied together at the ends.

After tying one end to her bedpost, she tosses the rest out the window. She then hurries to her wardrobe and pulls out one of her simpler dresses, a white one with little blue flowers scattered on it.

After putting it on, she grabs a pair of shoes and throws them one at a time to the man down below, making sure he catches them.

She then climbs out of the window and scales down the side of the house holding on to her makeshift rope; her feet helping her grip the wall. When she gets near enough, she lets go of the sheets and jumps the rest of the way down. She makes her way over to the man, still smiling. He hands over her shoes and waits patiently as she slips them on.

"What kept you?" he asks playfully, "I thought you promised you'd be ready."

"And I would have, if you told me you were coming tonight." She answers, grinning.

"I did."

"When?" she challenges, her eyebrows raised.

"Today, when your mother had my mother and me over for tea." He states triumphantly, "You were sulking in a corner, and I decided to cheer you up-"

"With a lovely midnight stroll about the grand city of London?" she cuts him off. "It's a very sweet gesture, my dear, but you didn't tell me. Because then I would have promised to be on time, and I never forget a promise, especially the ones I make to you... and I **don't** sulk."

"Oh, well it seems to be _my_ mistake"

"Be sure not to make any such mistakes in the future, Lieutenant Norrington, or it'll be the Cat for you." She says in mock seriousness.

"I won't," he laughs, "and I promise that next time I'll be sure to notify you in the event of our elopement."

"Good, because I won't tolerate any more-" she stops short, "Did you just say 'elope'?" she says incredulously, her eyes wide.

"I promised you that we'd be married, did I not?" he says, smiling at her stunned face.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And I have never broken a promise to you, have I?"

"No, but-"

"So, what's the matter? Have you changed your mind?" he asks, teasing her.

"No! Of course not, but-"

"Well then, we'd better hurry, the priest won't wait forever, and the coachman is rather anxious to get back to his bed"

She gaped up at him, while he just stood there smiling at her speechlessness.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Oh, you _do_ mean it don't you? You're-You're not playing a trick on me, are you?" she says breathlessly, moving one hand to his shoulder, while the other strokes his cheek.

"Of course I mean it," he says "and I would never be so cruel as to trick you like that." He says smiling.

She beams up at him, the light of her smile never wavering. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Abby, my Abby. I want you to be my wife" He whispers.

Her smile softens, as she continues strokes his cheek.

"What the world will do to us, my love, I cannot say, but I know that I will never be as happy as I am right now. I pledge myself to you, James Norrington, mind, body, heart, and soul. You shall be the only man I ever love."

He smiles, "Then follow me."

* * *

Cat-O-Nine-Tails, punishment in the form of a leather handle with nine long tassel-like leather strips with metal hooks at the ends, used as a whip would be used.


End file.
